Computer networks may include multiple computing assets that enable individuals or users to access shared resources including a variety of digital content accessible by the internet. A computer network can be a set of computers connected together to form one or more nodes within a personal area network, a local/virtual area network, a wide area network, or any other type of network architecture associated with a collection of computing devices. Access to the internet and to other web resources that are external to a particular network presents a variety of cyber security challenges. As such, computing assets within an example computer network may be susceptible to data breaches or attacks from malicious users seeking unauthorized access to one or more assets within the network.